Chapter 917
Chapter 917 is titled "The Treasure Ship of Provisions". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 44: Side Story "This Town Uses Unrippable Cloth." Bellamy is drawing a Jolly Roger. Short Summary The headliner Speed brings out clean food from Orochi's Paradise Farm, and runs into Holdem's confrontation with Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku. Kiku warns Luffy that attacking Holdem will bring about the wrath of Jack, who has recently returned to Wano Country. However, after seeing the food Speed brought, Luffy gets angry and attacks Holdem's lion Kamijiro, freeing Tama. After seeing what Holdem did to Tama, Luffy hits the headliner in the face with Red Hawk. Meanwhile, a disguised Law intercepts Hawkins and intends to take him out in order to prevent information from spreading further. Long Summary In Okobore Town, a mother silences her son who is crying out of hunger, while a father rushes to Tsuru to try to get some jyagan grass after his child drank the river water. Deep within Bakura Town, however, is the "Paradise Farm", which is overflowing with good food and water. One of the workers is only paid five silver for his efforts there, and is beaten up when he argues that this cannot support his family. The Beasts Pirates headliner Speed brings out the cart of provisions from Paradise Farm, intending to take it to her crew when she hears the fire bell ringing. She oversees the effort to put out the fire when she notices that Holdem's house was destroyed in a path of wreckage. Meanwhile, as Tama cries out for help, Holdem taunts Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku, saying that his lion Kamijiro will tear her apart if any of them make a move. Holdem asks the trio if they know about Tama's Devil Fruit ability, and says they will be held hostage to lure out Shutenmaru, who is the leader of the Mt. Atama Thieves that were responsible for the thievery at Paradise Farm a few weeks ago. Holdem believes that someone as powerful as Luffy has to be Shutenmaru's top subordinate. Kiku warns Luffy to not make Holdem angry, as everyone in town is afraid of Jack, who is the true ruler of Kuri and backs Holdem. Luffy and Zoro recognize Jack's name, and are surprised that he is alive as they thought he sank into the bottom of the ocean. However, Kiku reveals that Jack was seen in the area a few days ago, and thus he would come to make the area a wasteland if Holdem is attacked. This makes Luffy angry, and Holdem simply laughs as he increases Kamijiro's pressure on Tama. Speed then arrives with the cart of provisions, wanting to know what is going on. The Beasts Pirates rejoice after seeing the food, and Luffy is angry that only they get to have it. He and Zoro then prepare to attack, and as Hawkins and his men head into town, they are suddenly confronted by Law. Law wears a basket over his head in order to keep Hawkins from recognizing him, and is intent on getting rid of his fellow Supernova quickly. Meanwhile, Holdem decides to execute Kiku, but as his men proceed with the order, Luffy attacks Kamijiro in the blink of an eye and frees Tama. As Luffy speeds away with Tama in his arms, Zoro cuts down the Beasts Pirates down below and Komachiyo frees Kiku and leave Bakura Town. Luffy then notices Tama's bruised cheek, and she reveals that Holdem tried pulling food out of it with pliers. An enraged Luffy then drops Tama and stretches out his arm, and Holdem has Kamijiro breathe fire at Luffy as he prepares to strike the pirate with his Karakuri Sword. However, Luffy is unharmed by the fire and hits Holdem in the face with Red Hawk as Tama continues to fall. Quick References Chapter Notes *Speed is introduced as a horse SMILE Devil Fruit user. *Holdem assumes Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku are part of Shutenmaru's Mt. Atama Thieves. *Kamijiro is the name given to the lion head on Holdem's body. *Luffy rescues Tama and defeats both Holdem and Kamijiro. *It is revealed that Jack was saved from his shipwreck after his failed attack on Zou and has returned to Wano Country. **He is also revealed to be the ruler of the country’s Kuri region. *Law stands in Hawkins' way. However, Hawkins does not recognise Law. *Luffy, Zoro, Komachiyo, and Kiku steal a supply of food from the Beasts Pirates. Characters Arc Navigation